


Drunk Desires

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [340]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do a fic when Dean gets sent back to when his parents were young and when he sees his mom knew it was wrong and she was in love with his dad but he couldn't stop thinking about how hot she is and gets her alone and drunk and has sex with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Desires

This was wrong. This was wrong and Dean was going to go to Hell. Not like he hasn’t been there anyway, but this was for a completely different reason.

He was going to go to Hell because he  _really_  wanted to bang his mom.

He had already been introduced to Samuel and Deanna Campbell (and he still wasn’t over the fact that he was named after his grandma), and he knew that Mary was in love with John, but he had to know.

So one night, when she was alone, he pulled out the pack of beers that he got (and  _fuck_  was it cheap to get them) and brought them over to Mary, who was in the living room, relaxing.

“Hey.” Dean said, placing them between the two.

“Hey.” Mary replied, looking at the beers. “Why?”

“Though we could relax. And beer can help take the edge off, right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Then take one. No one has to know. And no one will know it’s missing seeming how I bought them.”

Dean reached out and grabbed two, opening both and handing one over to Mary, who took it, and took a casual drink, along with Dean.

They chatted, talking about different things in the hunter business, and by the second beer, Dean could see Mary getting drunk.

“You know….you’re really not that bad lookin’ Dean.” Mary said placing down her beer, and looking at Dean with a smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Mary nodded, moving over to Dean and climbing on his lap.

Dean kept the soft moan back, because this was actually happening.

“M-Mary?” Dean asked softly, looking up in her eyes.

“No one has to know, right?” Mary asked, rolling her hips, and this time, Dean did groan.

Mary started to unbutton her shirt, and as articles of  clothing fell to the floor, Dean’s lips latched onto Mary’s skin. He sucked on her nipples when her breasts were exposed and Mary groaned, before she started to remove her pants.

Dean grunted, pulling away, and starting to remove his own clothing, until the both of them were naked, rutting and rubbing against each other, both of them panting and moaning, hands groping everywhere.

Dean reached for his pants, pulling out the condom he bought (also super cheap) and ripped the foil open with his teeth, pulling the condom out and rolling it on his hard cock, before he pushed Mary down on the couch, spreading her legs and, and running the head of his cock against her folds.

“Dean…” Mary panted lightly. Dean leaned down, and pressed a kiss against her lips, and felt when she kissed back, before he thrust his hips and suck to the hilt inside Mary. Then he started to fuck her.

Mary moaned loudly as Dean started moving inside of her, hand flicking to her clit, and mouth trailing around, sucking on any place that wouldn’t be visible.

His free hand pinched her nipple, pulling and tugging at it before Mary was whimpering underneath him.

“Dean. God, Dean.” Mary moaned.

Dean rocked into her and grunted softly, working Mary over completely.

“God Mary…feel so good.” Dean groaned. “Fuck.” He growled.

Mary keened underneath Dean, and Dean knew how wet she was just by how easy it was to slide in Mary.

“Will you come for me?” Dean whispered softly in her ear. “Come on my cock? By me touching your clit? Your breasts? Giving you small marks on your collarbone?” Dean asked.

Mary bit down on her lip, quivering as Dean drew her closer and closer, until she cried out Dean’s name, and Dean felt her walls clench around him cock.

Dean groaned, and started thrusting faster, before he came in the condom, panting and licking at Mary’s neck.

“Jesus….” Dean groaned. “You feel fucking good.”

Mary moaned softly, and Dean gave a breathy chuckle, kissing Mary’s neck.


End file.
